Harry Potter and the New Student
by Hogwarts Princess
Summary: This is Harry's fifth year. A new student arrives and mystifies Harry. Harry can't figure out if he is a Death Eater or on the side of Dumbledore. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi. This is my first fan fiction. Comments and constructive criticism are both welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: All of this except the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry suddenly awoke from a horrible dream he was having. In his dream was a figure with red slits for his eyes and nostrils. His lips were blue. His teeth were yellow. He had little wispy brown hair on his greasy head. He heard him laugh a cold laugh, and then Harry woke up sweating all over, mostly on his forehead. Voldemort once again took over his dreams.   
  
Harry looked at his alarm clock. It was 2:07 A.M. Four more hours to go till he could get up. He looked over at Ron. He was sound asleep. A few minutes later Harry fell asleep too.  
  
When he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast he was very tired. Just then Dumbledore did a spell and started to speak as if he was talking in a microphone.   
  
"Witches and wizards, today a new child from America has come to Hogwarts. He is a transfer student. His name is Tom. He will belong to Gryffindor," Dumbledore announced.   
Harry thought of Tom as a ugly boy with long, messy hair.  
  
First Harry went to Herbology. Then boring Potions, then lunch. After lunch he went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. After all the classes were done, he did his homework, studied, and went to meet that Tom boy.   
  
Harry found Tom in the library studying. Harry went over to him.   
  
" Uh.. Hi! My name is Harry."   
  
Tom said nothing.   
  
"Hello????? Tom? I was coming to meet you," Harry said, persisting.   
  
Still said nothing. Harry finally gave up and went back to Gryffindor.  
  
When Harry got back to his room, it was already 10:00 pm! He quickly went to bed. He woke up again in the middle of the night like he did the night before. This time it wasn't from a nightmare though. He woke up his scar hurting so much he could hardly think. He heard something outside. Somebody talking in a loud whisper. He went over to the big window, looked outside, and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Outside was Voldemort! Also some other people he didn't recognize. Wait a second. In the corner of the crowd was Tom! Tom was on Voldemort's side! Then why wasn't Tom in Slytherin? It suddenly struck Harry. Dumbledore never brought the the Sorting Hat, so the hat couldn't say he was in Slytherin. I guess Dumbledore just put Tom in Gryffindor.   
  
I wonder why? Harry thought, confused. Something strange was going on and he was determined to find out what. And not only that, Voldemort was at Hogwarts! Harry threw on a robe, woke up Ron, and ran to Dumbledore's office.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Please review!!! Thanks! 


	2. Where's Dumbledore?

A\N The chapter ended when Harry and Ron were going to Dumbledore's office because of Voldemort, Death Eaters, and Tom were outside. All this belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot.  
  
Harry and Ron were running down the corridors so fast everything around them was a blur. Harry kept thinking he was going to die either from Voldemort, or because of his scar hurting so much.  
  
When Harry and Ron finally got to Dumbledores office, there was a note on the door:  
  
Dear wonderful students,  
I am away at the moment in Diagon Alley. I am trying to find a new lesson for Professor Snape. I hope it's not an emergency because I will be away for another 3 days. Thank you!  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! He's not here and Voldemort is outside! My scar kills! I guess we'll have to do it ourselves Ron." said Harry.   
  
Ron disagreed at first, but soon gave in when he saw Harry's determined face and until Harry bribed him to use his invisibility cloak for one whole day. "Hey we should use the invisibility cloak when we go outside!" said Harry, apprehensively.  
  
They went up to Harrys bed and got his invisibility cloak quickly and quietly.   
  
They silently ran down the corridor on their tip toes. They went down some stairs. When Harry and Ron got to the huge door, they opened it very slowly and quietly. They didn't want Voldemort to see the door open and close. They slowly went outside to see what Voldemort was telling the Death Eaters and Tom.  
  
I wonder if Tom is a Death Eater? Harry thought. And why is he in Gryffindor? Wouldn't Tom want to be in Slytherin if he was a Death Eater?  
  
Harry didn't have time to muse long. Suddenly, a big crash was heard. Harry and Ron bumped into the Whomping Willow. The tree swept the cloak off Ron and Harry! Voldemort saw them!!!!!!  
  
  
A/N Sorry so short!! I have to go to the dentist, but I wanted to post something today. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Voldemort vs. Harry

A\N All this belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot! It ended when Voldemort saw Harry and Ron.  
  
Help!!!!!!!!! Harry thought. Since Harry wasn't a very advanced wizard, he couldn't do a big curse on Voldemort. Harry glanced at Ron quickly, who was just standing there looking terrified.   
"Stupedify!" Harry screamed at the same time Ron did.   
Voldemort didn't blink an eye. (Harry secretly wondered if Voldemort could blink.) He just reached out a long white hand and swept the curses away as if it were a pesky fly. Then he pointed his wand at Ron and whispered Stupidefy. Ron fell down, stiff as a board.  
Where is everyone? Harry thought, desperately.   
"They are inside Harry. My loyal followers are taking care of them," Voldemort hissed.   
Harry decided to bid his time. "How did you get in here?"  
"Simple, boy. From a little help from a friend," Voldemort cackled.   
Friend? Harry thought.   
"Don't expect me to tell you who he is, child," Voldemort said slowly. "You wouldn't be alive to anyway."  
Harry felt a shiver up his spine. He was almost positive Voldemort could read his thoughts.   
Well, you're an idiot, Harry thought.   
Voldemort just smiled.   
"Expellidermus!" Harry yelled, hoping to catch Voldemort off guard.   
Voldemort lazily pushed the curse aside.   
"Trying to act brave Harry? Trying to die like your father did?"  
Harry felt an all-consuming hate take over his body. He glared at Voldemort, the loathing shooting out of his gaze.   
"Firingdia," Voldemort snarled.   
A fire sprang around Harry and Harry desperately tried to escape as he pulled his robes around him. Where was Dumbledore?  
As soon as the fire started, it disappeared. Voldemort stared at Harry.   
"Imperio," he muttered.   
Harry felt that blissful feeling, all thoughts of worry leaving his head.   
"Attack the teachers, Harry. Go into Hogwarts," a voice in his head whispered.   
Okay, Harry thought. But a voice told him. "No, Harry, no."  
That voice was weak compared to the other one. Harry felt himself walking towards the entrance hall. Then all of a sudden, the weak voice shouted, "Harry, he killed your parents!"  
Harry crashed back to earth and the curse fell away from him. He stared defiantly to Voldemort who was at his side.   
"Crucio!" Voldemort shrieked.  
Harry felt pain as he never felt before. White hot irons were pressing onto every inch of his body. He tried not to scream, but yells sprang out of his mouth. At least an hour must have passed or at least that's what Harry thought. The curse was finally released and Harry shakily stood up. He stared up into Voldemort's satisfied face.   
"Give up yet, Potter?" Voldemort asked.   
"Never," Harry whispered.   
Voldemort lifted his wand just when...  
  
  
A\N Cliffhanger! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
